Aneh
by LJJTwin
Summary: Hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir. Sehun berselingkuh, Jongin sama sekali tidak membantu dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa kesalahan justru berbalik padanya. Hunyeol/Seyeol Warning for bottom Chanyeol


Warning: Typo(s) belum di edit. ga layak baca.

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir.

Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Sehun bukan lagi kekasih yang selalu ada untuknya, ia tidak akan merengek merindukannya meskipun satu minggu penuh mereka tidak saling bertemu. Kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak pernah marah lagi ketika melihat Jongin —sahabatnya— memeluknya dan mengatakan ia menyukai aroma tubuh Chanyeol (padahal sebelumnya menurut Sehun kelakuan Jongin itu terlalu mengundang dan erotis).

Sekarang, Sehun jadi lebih sering membatalkan janji bertemu mereka atau bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa di temui. Bersikap terlalu dingin dan lebih sering mengacuhkannya, dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah kesibukan pemuda tersebut dengan ponsel ketika mereka sedang bersama.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menjadi kekasih yang selalu curiga, namun melihat tingkah Oh Sehun kali ini keyakinannya sama sekali telah terkikis. Pembicaraan mereka sekarang bahkan lebih sering membahas tentang gadis-gadis seksi.

Dulu ia menikmati hal itu. Berpikir hubungan mereka akan selalu baik-baik saja dan terlalu saling percaya, jadi gadis seksi manapun yang mereka bicarakan tak akan menggoyahkan hubungan mereka.

Namun sekarang, ia tak berpikir hubungan mereka sekuat itu, ia tak berpikir Sehun hanya memuji senior mereka di mulut saja. Ia mulai tak yakin pada Oh Sehun

'Sikap Sehun ini mungkin tak akan menjadi masalah' pikirnya. 'Asal hubungan kita tidak berakhir hatiku akan baik-baik saja'

Itu bohong.

Nyatanya, melihat Sehun yang tertawa lebar dan tak henti mengoceh, hanya karena seorang gadis yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka.

Ketika itu hatinya tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi ponsel itu sekarang terlihat jauh lebih menarik dari pada aku?"

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan pandangannya dari benda di tangannya lantas menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terganggu kemudian memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celananya (yang dulu tak pernah di lakukannya).

Itu membuat Chanyeol semakin geram. "Kau bosan denganku?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau bicarakan ini? Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah suka kau menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton opera sabun murahan" nada suara pemuda di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba meninggi. Ia mengambil kembali ponsel yang ada di sakunya dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan benda kotak tersebut.

"Lalu kau pikir aku harus menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan apa? Kekasihku bahkan tidak punya waktu untukku"

Lagi-lagi pandangan terganggu yang ia dapatkan dari yang lebih muda. Kali ini di barengi dengan di lemparkannya benda yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya di atas meja.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Aku sekarang ada di hadapanmu dan kau menyalahkanku karena tidak punya waktu untukmu? Sejak kapan kau jadi penuntut seperti ini?"

"Sejak kau berubah, sejak kau lebih memperhatikan ponselmu daripada aku, sejak kau lebih sulit di temui, sejak kau lebih sering menghiraukan panggilan dan pesanku, sejak aku tau kau bosan denganku"

Raut terganggu di wajah Sehun hilang, sekarang entah ekspresi apa yang ia pasang. Chanyeol tidak terlalu bisa membacanya, terlebih ketika detik berlalu pemuda yang lebih pendek sudah lebih dulu menariknya mendekat dan bersandar di pundaknya.

Rasanya aneh.

Chanyeol semakin ingin marah saja. Sehun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah bergelendot (sok) manja, dan menautkan jari satu sama lain. Tidak pernah membisikkan kalimat penenang seperti sekarang. Dan Oh Sehun adalah orang paling keras kepala ketika sedang marah.

Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang saat ini masih menikmati pelukannya ini tiba-tiba menjadi semanis ini padahal beberapa menit lalu asap sudah terlihat hampir keluar dari ubun-ubunnya.

"Apa aku salah jika sikapmu justru membuatku curiga?"

"Tidak ada yang harus di curigai sayang"

.

.

.

.

Ia pun ingin melakukan itu, ingin berhenti curiga lalu membiasakan sikap Sehun yang sekarang.

Mungkin karena pemuda itu sedang dalam mood 'ingin bersikap menjijikan'.

Juga membiasakan diri jika Sehun akan mudah sekali tersinggung, dan sulit di hubungi.

Dan ketika ia mulai bisa membiasakan diri, kekasihnya membuat segalanya berantakan kembali hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"Kita putus saja"

Dunianya seakan runtuh. Semua curiga yang sempat memudar tertata kembali di otaknya, Sehun memang tidak akan bersikap semenjijikkan itu jika ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, Sehun tidak akan memanggilnya sayang tanpa ada yang di inginkan, dan inilah yang di inginkan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah"

Ia tersenyum. Kemudian berdiri bersiap untuk melangkah keluar dari flat mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Sebelum kalimat lain dari pemuda yang lebih muda membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau tidak ingin mendengar alasanku?"

"Tidak, apapun alasannya hubungan kita harus tetap berakhir kan? Untuk apa aku mendengar sesuatu yang sudah pasti menyakitiku"

Kemudian ia melangkah kembali.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kalimat itu benar-benar membuat tubuhnya membeku, tangannya masih berada di gagang pintu dan air mata bodohnya sudah tidak mau mendengarkan perintahnya lagi. Senyum palsunya pun menghilang, ia mulai terlihat kacau dan ini tidak baik.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang di tentang norma da—"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGARNYA OH SEHUN! aku tidak ingin mendengarnya"

Dan Seluruh anggota tubuhnya menjalankan perintah dengan baik sekarang, kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu setelah tangan cerdasnya membanting pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

=.=

.

Jongin tidak membantu sama sekali. Pemuda itu hanya membuat keadaanya semakin buruk, mengomporinya jika selama ini kecurigaannya benar, dengan mengatakan bahwa saat ini Sehun mungkin sedang bermesraan dengan GADIS cantik di luar sana.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mendorongmu dari apartmentmu ketika aku berkunjung nanti"

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena jatuh dari lantai 2 Park Chanyeol"

"Aku justru tidak berencana membunuhmu, setidaknya terjatuh dari lantai dua akan menyiksamu seumur hidup"

"Kau mengerikan"

"Tentu saja, jika aku tidak mengerikan Sehun tidak akan pergi dariku"

"Sehun meninggalkanmu bukan karena salahmu bodoh! Dia berselingkuh terima saja kenyataannya"

Kenyataannya Sehun sudah bercanda mesra dengan seorang gadis seminggu setelah hubungan mereka berakhir.

Kenyataannya Sehun tidak menatap Chanyeol di mata lagi. Sehun keluar dari klub tari(mungkin karena ada Jongin di club tersebut) serta Sehun tidak mengikuti kelas yang sama dengannya lagi.

Kenyataannya adalah Sehun menghindari Chanyeol.

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengajarimu? Berselingkuh itu menduakanmu ketika kalian masih bersama, jika hubungan kalian sudah berakhir dan kau punya kekasih lain itu namanya bukan selingkuh! Dasar bodoh"

Satu kenyataan lagi. Si bodoh itu bukan Jongin tapi dia sendiri. melihat mantan kekasihnya (yang masih di sukainya) sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain bukannya mengalihkan pandangan atau pergi, yang di lakukannya hanya berdiri mematung di sana seperti orang idiot, menunggu Sehun berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Chanyeol ah"

Suara merdu seseorang dengan sempurna mengalihkan pandangannya dari mantan kekasih tak tau diri tersebut. Membuat perhatiannya teralih pada pemilik bibir heartshape.

"Ayo teraktir aku makan, aku lapar"

Dan pemuda pendek itu langsung menyeretnya.

.

.

.

Satu kenyataaan yang tidak di ketahui Chanyeol adalah bahwa mata Sehun sama sekali tak lepas dari punggungnya ketika ia menjauh.

.

.

*A*

.

.

Ia bertemu Sehun kembali ketika masuk ke dalam klub pecinta alam, mereka hampir saja melewati pintu dalam waktu bersamaan kalau saja pemuda hampir albino itu tidak mangalah dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk lebih dulu.

Tidak ada kalimat yang di ucapkan pemuda itu, hanya menunduk dan berjalan mundur.

"Pengecut"

Sehun tidak bergeming.

Chanyeol hanya berbicara dengan ketua klub selama lima menit dan kemudian keluar. Sehun masih belum masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Pemuda yang bulan lalu masih berstatus kekasihnya itu hanya berdiri di depan seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Iseng, Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dan mengirim pesan untuk pemuda itu.

"Aku mempertanyakan kenapa aku pernah percaya padamu sebelumnya"

Pesannya terkirim

Dan ia sama sekali tak melirik Sehun ketika mereka berpapasan.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tau, Sehun mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menyapanya lebih dulu sebelum kalimat dengan nada kecewa itu terkirim.

.

.

=.=

.

.

Entah mantan kekasihnya itu sengaja atau tidak, sore ini Sehun dengan santainya datang ke restoran tempat Chanyeol bekerja BERSAMA KEKASIH BARUNYA.

Mau tak mau ia berjalan mendekati meja mereka dan meletakkan daftar menu di hadapan dua sejoli tersebut, wajah mereka saling mendekat untuk membaca menu dan tangan Chanyeol sudah terasa gatal ingin menyiram wajah keduanya dengan air es di meja seberang.

"Aku pesa— …" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, pemuda itu hanya menatap Chanyeol seolah mantan kekasihnya itu adalah hal langka yang baru di temukan.

"Sehun ah"

"Ah… a… err… Nuna, aku… pesan sama dengan noona saja"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan mata Sehun yang sedang menelanjanginya ketika ia mencatat pesanan kekasih baru Sehun tersebut.

Gadis itu tidak terlihat begitu menarik, tidak terlihat secantik dan seimut itu, apa yang di lihat Sehun dari gadis biasa sepertinya?

"Jinri ah, kau yang antar ke meja 14, aku ingin buang air kecil"

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar kecil, Sehun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya adalah yang pertama kali di lihatnya. Pemuda itu segera menyimpan ponselnya ketika melihat Chanyeol keluar, mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol menarik diri untuk mencuci tangan.

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan"

"Chanye—"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apapun denganmu"

Ia lantas pergi.

Kemudian, selama 5 hari berturut-turut Sehun terus mengejarnya. Ini terasa lebih menjijikkan daripada pertama kali pemuda itu mengajaknya berkencan.

"Baiklah, kau mau bicara apa? Waktumu 3 menit"

Pemuda bermarga Oh tersebut sudah menunggu di depan flatnya ketika dia pulang dari restoran, mau tak mau ia tetap berjalan mendekat dan meladeni mau bocah tersebut.

"Aku…" Sehun tampak berpikir, ia menelan ludahnya beberapa kali sebelum bergumam pelan menanyakan kabar Chanyeol.

"Hanya karena itu kau menggangguku selama berhari-hari? Kau ingin jawaban jujur? Aku tidak baik, jadi bisakah kau tidak memperburuk keadaan dengan menemuiku lagi?"

"Chanyeol, aku hanya…"

"Waktumu habis"

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu lantas membantingnya di depan hidung pemuda yang sejak tadi menunggunya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan orang itu"

"Jelas sekali ia baru saja putus dari selingkuhannya dan ingin kembali padamu, atau dia di campakkan, atau dia mulai bosan dan mulai berpikir ternyata kau lebih baik dari gadis itu"

Chanyeol hanya memberikan pandangan menghakimi pada sahabatnya itu sekilas kemudian mengeluarkan cacatannya berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengar apapun di ucapkan Kim Jongin.

"Sebaiknya tugasmu kali ini benar Kim Jongin, karena Profesor Jung tak ada memberikan kompensasi hanya karena seorang mahasiswa tampan mengacau kelasnya"

"Tenang saja, mahasiswa tampan ini mengerjakan bersama mahasiswa imut di sebelah sana"

Kali ini Chanyeol memberikan pandangan menghakimi lebih lama. Sahabatnya itu tampak menikmati _judging face_ nya dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku salah bicara"

Sehun kembali di kelasnya yang semula, mengikuti semua kelas yang pernah di ikutinya sebelumnya. Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti apa mau bocah itu sebenarnya.

Ia sendiri yang meminta hubungan mereka berakhir, ia sendiri yang menghindari Chanyeol dan kemudian ia sendiri yang mendekatinya kembali. Dari semua sikap Sehun yang tidak di sukai Chanyeol, temuan sifat baru ini adalah yang paling tidak di sukainya.

Jongin bertingkah seperti seekor anjing galak. Ia mengekor pada Chanyeol dan kemudian menggeram pada Sehun ketika mantan kekasihnya itu mulai membuka pembicaraan. (Tingkah sahabatnya itu tidak bisa lebih konyol lagi)

"Sehun ah"

Moment paling menyebalkan ketika Sehun mengikutinya adalah saat 'pengasuh' pemuda lebih muda itu datang. Mengamit lengan Sehun dan tersenyum seolah mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi di dunia yang akan membuat semua orang iri melihatnya.

"Tidak iri sama sekali"

"Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu"

"Aku berkomentar sendiri" Jongin bersungut-sungut, bocah itu merengut sambil memperhatikan punggung dua sejoli yang terus berjalan menjauh mereka, ia mendengus ketika Sehun dengan sok perhatiannya merapikan anak rambut gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan merestui kalian jika kalian kembali bersama"

"Tidak usah repot-repot merestui kami, aku tidak akan meminta restumu" Chanyeol menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut dua kali kemudian berlalu. Ia tersenyum geli dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menutupi senyum tersebut.

"Ayo kita makan, marah membuatku lapar"

Siapa yang mengatakan Kim Jongin tidak bisa lebih konyol?

.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Pemuda yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu flatnya tidak menjawab, ia justru memandang Jongin tidak suka kemudian memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol kembali.

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes aku menginap di tempat Chanyeol? Kau takut aku menyentuhnya? Kau takut aku bisa melakukan lebih dari yang pernah kau lakukan dul— aarrkh"

Jongin langsung merengut menatapnya, pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan tersebut mengusap kepala (yang beberapa detik lalu menjadi tempat pendaratan kepalan Chanyeol) dengan bibir mengerucut lantas melempat glare gagal pada mantan kekasih sahabatnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Kim"

"Menyebalkan, kemarikan kuncinya"

Jongin mendapatkan kunci flat tersebut. Dengan langkah menghentak ia masuk ke dalam tempat yang di sewa sahabatnya tersebut dan tentu saja sebelumnya ia terus mengirimkan tatapan 'jangan macam-macam aku mengawasimu' pada Sehun.

"Mau apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak ingin marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya"

"Kau seharusnya marah, aku bermesraan dengan gadis di hadapanmu"

"Untuk apa? Dia kekasihmu kan? Kau melepaskanku demi wanita itu, apa aku berhak marah? Bukankah bagimu dia lebih baik dariku?"

Pemuda di hadapannya ini menelan salivanya, sepertinya ia juga berusaha menelan emosinya. Berkali-kali ia membuang nafas pendeknya dan memutar matanya menghindari Chanyeol yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti Chanyeol, kau tidak pernah mengerti"

Chanyeol memang tidak mengerti kenapa justru Sehun yang terlihat marah padanya, bukan Chanyeol yang membuat hubungan mereka berakhir, bukan dia yang berselingkuh, kenapa seolah-olah Sehun adalah pihak yang tersakiti disini?

"Anggap saja aku memang tidak mengerti Sehun, sekarang pulanglah ak—"

"Kau memang tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita penting kan? Hanya sebatas ini kemudian kau melepaskan aku begitu saja, kau bahkan tidak pernah marah ketika aku secara terang-terangan memuji seorang gadis di hadapanmu, dan kau justru bergabung denganku mengagumi gadis itu seperti kau tidak pernah menyukaiku sama sekali!"

Ini apa?

Sehun berteriak padanya.

Wajahnya merah, sepertinya usaha bocah itu mengatur nafas beberapa saat lalu sia-sia.

"Kau membuatku merasa kau tidak pernah serius padaku, mengiyakan kata putus dariku dengan begitu mudah, bahkan ketika kau tidak tau apa alasannya"

"Aku tau kau menyukai gadis itu"

Mati-matian Chanyeol berusaha membuat suaranya tetap tenang, mendengar Sehun berteriak sebenarnya membuat emosinya tersulut juga.

"Aku tidak menyukai gadis manapun! Aku menyukaimu! Kau bahkan tidak mengerti sedalam aku tergila-gila padamu, kau tidak pernah tau aku selalu mengutuk norma dan semua hal yang akan membuat kita terpisah"

Ini pertama kalinya melihat Sehun seperti ini, pemuda ini tampak kacau, dan sepertinya amarahnya masih belum mereka.

Ia bisa saja membuat suara semakin tinggi di sini jika Chanyeol tidak mengalah.

"Sudahlah, mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap padamu"

Kemudian Sehun pergi.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas.

Bocah itu sebenarnya hanya mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan, tidak mengerti harus memberi saran apa jadi ia bertingkah seolah ia pusing memikirkan bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah sahabatnya.

"Aku membutuhkan Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol melirik sahabat tidak setia kawannya itu, kemudian memukul kepala bocah itu hingga membuat si korban mendumal sangat banyak dan sangat panjang.

Walaupun tidak ada satu katapun yang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Sehun? Kenapa kesalahannya berpindah padaku sekarang?"

"Jangan tanya padaku, sudah ku bilang kan aku tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian"

Dia ini sahabat macam apa?

"YA KIM JONGIN! AKU AKAN MENGULITIMU!"

Kemudian si calon korban yang akan di kuliti tersebut langsung lari terpincang-pincang mengelilingi flat dengan sepatu yang hanya terpasang di kaki kirinya.

Chanyeol tidak berniat mengejarnya. Hanya melempar sepatu kanan Jongin dan kebetulan tepat mengenai tulang kering bocah yang tidak pernah mengenakan kaos kaki tersebut.

"Itu sakit Park! hanya karena bocah hampir albino itu dan kau tega menyiksa sahabatmu sendiri sekejam ini?" Jongin menyentuh dada kirinya seolah kesakitan (dengan gaya yang paling mendramatisir) serta memasang wajah menangis yang paling menggelikan.

"Aku heran bagaimana sebenarnya susunan tubuhmu, kakimu yang kena lempar bagaimana mungkin otakmu yang tergeser?"

Jongin tidak menghiraukan komentar itu, ia melepas kembali sepatu di kaki kirinya kemudian menatanya di depan pintu dan berjalan mendekati pemilik flat dengan tenang. Duduk di samping Chanyeol lantas menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Aku turut berduka karena kesedihanmu, tapi kau harus ingat wajahmu jelek sekali ketika marah"

Tangan Chanyeol terasa gatal.

Ia ingin mencekik Jongin.

.

.

=.=

.

.

Kyungsoo ikut menyumbangkan suaranya.

Selama ini saran pemuda dengan mata bulat itu adalah yang paling masuk akal, mungkin karena tidak banyak waktu yang di habiskannya dengan Kim Jongin.

"Tidak usah menerangkan apapun Chanyeol ah, karena cara mencintai kalian berbeda, minta saja dia memutuskan kekasih barunya dan ajak dia kembali, dia akan menerimamu"

Chanyeol tidak ingin mengajak Sehun kembali. Gengsinya tidak mengijinkan.

Mantan kekasihnya itu sudah berselingkuh darinya, dan baginya perselingkuhan itu tidak pernah bisa di maafkan apapun alasannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang kembali pada mantan kekasihnya, aku tidak mengijinkan" Jongin sepertinya bisa membaca hatinya. Atau sebenarnya ia terlalu mengertinya sampai tidak perlu membaca hati pun ia sudah tau apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Seperti aku meminta ijinmu saja"

"Kau tau restu dariku menentukan kebahagiaanmu"

Itu menggelikan.

Dan dengan tergelak Chanyeol mendorong kepalanya Jongin menjauh, menghadap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka.

Sepertinya ia melakukan kesalahan.

'Bermesraan' dengan Jongin ketika ada Kyungsoo artinya perang.

"Bisa aku minta tolong untuk menambah air minum?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya, tepat di mata.

Walaupun sudah beberapa kali melihat wajah menyeramkan Kyungsoo yang sedang cemburu, namun Chanyeol masih juga tidak mendebat. Ia mengangkat gelas Kyungsoo yang bahkan belum berkurang separuhnya dan membawanya ke arah lemari pendingin.

Jongin membisikkan sesuatu dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu bisa menangkap rayuan apa yang di ucapkan sahabatnya itu, yang jelas ketika ia kembali bersama satu gelas penuh air putih, wajah Kyungsoo sudah kembali terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

Mungkin dulu ia juga harus se posesif Kyungsoo jadi Sehun tidak akan pernah berselingkuh darinya.

Atau mungkin jika ia terlalu posesif, Sehun akan tidak nyaman dan melarikan diri darinya.

Pada akhirnya akan sama saja.

Rasa percayanya pada sang mantan kekasih hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan berbalik.

Chanyeol lah yang sedang menunggu Sehun pulang di depan pintu kamar sewaannya. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan gelisah.

Mengabaikan beberapa pesan Jongin yang tidak terlalu penting. Dan membalas beberapa yang masih pantas mendapat perhatian.

'Apa kau juga membawa lotion kesana?' pertanyaan bodoh Jongin

'Tidak Kim! Apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu? Kirim i Kyungsoo rayuan saja kalau tidak ada pekerjaan'

'Kyungsoo sedang berada di pelukanku Park, aku bisa merayunya secara langsung'

Kim Jongin dan kegiatan pamer kemesraan bodohnya.

'JANGAN MENGIRIMIKU PESAN LAGI, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBALASNYA!'

Mungkin sekarang wajah Chanyeol tidak terlihat setampan biasanya, menahan geram ketika pemuda yang biasanya menjadi pelampiasan emosinya tidak ada ternyata jauh lebih menyulitkan.

'Kau ingin aku mengirimu apa? Photoku bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo?'

Dan satu buah gambar di terima kontak masuknya bahkan sebelum ia sempat membalas pesan sang sahabat. Menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum dan tangan Jongin entah berada di mana.

'TIDAK MENARIK'

Dan satu gambar lagi di terimanya. Belum sempat ia buka karena sebuah suara membuatnya mendongak.

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menyibukkan diri dengan ponselmu? Kalau iya, kau bisa mencari tempat lain"

Oh Sehun, bersama gadis itu.

"Aku kemari… untuk memintamu memutuskan gadis itu"

Tanpa basa-basi.

Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun mengalihkan seluruh perhatian padanya. Dan tentu saja mata gadis yang lebih tua itu pun terfokus padanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? aku tidak mengen—"

"Noona" Sehun pun tampaknya tidak ingin berbasa-basi, walaupun ia terlihat kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengusir kekasih barunya ini. "Noona pulanglah dulu, aku ada urusan dengan Chanyeol"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban gadis itu Sehun sudah lebih dulu menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam flatnya, lantas menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Apa kau memintaku kembali padamu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kalian putus. Kau juga melukaiku Oh Sehun, berbohong dan berselingkuh, kau bahkan bertingkah tidak tau diri dan bermesraan dengan gadis itu di hadapanku"

Sehun tak tampak ingin menyanggah kalimat itu, ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat dan senyum tipis yang tertahan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. ia masih ingin menuruti gengsinya dengan tidak kembali pada Sehun namun ia tidak ingin berkencan dengan siapapun selain dirinya.

"Sekarang, putuskan gadis itu dan kita impas"

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi"

Sekarang kebiasaan barunya berubah, ada Oh Sehun yang akan menyambut paginya di depan pintu. Dan melengkapi harinya dengan senyum menyilaukan.

.

.

.

END

,

,

K.. saya sadar saya ga bakat buat Hunyeol, ini ga ada feelnya sama sekali, dan alurnya berantakan (tulisan saya emang selalu berantakan si). saya justru pengen buat Kaiyeol gara-gara ngetik ini OTL


End file.
